sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanette Buendia
)]] Name: Jeanette Buendia Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Parties, drinking, interior design, playing pranks, dating Appearance: Jeanette is a tiny, energetic girl standing at 5’3’’ and weighing 107 pounds. She’s got just enough feminine curves to make her attractive sporting slight hips and a 36 B sized chest. She had shiny black hair, almost always kept in a pony tail that reaches down to her shoulders on the extremely rare occasions she has it down and light brown eyes with long, dark lashes. Her face is adorably round and her nose and ears are small. She has a clear complexion and her skin has just the slight golden tanned hue to it. She normally wears make up, but not an overpowering amount. Eyeliner, mascara and gloss is normally enough. Jeanette favours bright clothes, and normally wears some fashionable top with a skirt. On the day in question Jeanette was wearing a bright blue ruffle mini skirt, a yellow tank top and a silver necklace with a fairy pendant. Biography: Jeanette is the oldest daughter of Arcadio and Sophie. She had a good, supportive family and a normal childhood. When she was 8 her brother Jake was born. Arcadio was originally from Ecuador and Sophie was originally French but they met and settled in Texas where both of their children were born. Arcadio works as a Spanish teacher at Silver Dragon Academy and Sophie works as a florist. Growing up Jeanette had always and continues to be mischievous and energetic. She delights in telling off colour jokes, making innuendo and playing practical jokes on other people. Jeanette would watch after her younger brother and the two would run around and play tricks on the neighborhood. Her childhood wasn’t particularly remarkable as she grew up happy and healthy. Her family is pretty squarely in middle class, living comfortably, but not wealthy. Her father’s job teaching at Silver Dragon is what allows her to attend the highly regarded school. Though she can be a bit cruel to people she dislikes, Jeanette is generally friendly and sweet. She has a lot of concern for people she views as her friends and would never mean to seriously hurt their feelings. She collects fairy figurines because people say that with her pretty face, tiny stature, energetic attitude and her trickster nature that she’s reminiscent of a pixie. Moving into adolescence Jeanette was very sexual, experimenting with boys and sleeping with her first boyfriend at 15. She doesn’t view sex as anything particularly serious and is very flirtatious, having flings with several boys she’s friends with. In school, Jeanette isn’t remarkable, but she keeps above average grades. Her best subjects are math and art. When she grows up, Jeanette hopes to be an interior decorator as well as work with flower arranging like her mother. Jeanette loves to dance and go to parties, drinking when liquor is available. She is fairly popular and has many friends, though her friends cross all spectrums of social circles. She has no problems befriending the more studios crowd along with the party goers. Advantages: While she isn't particularly academic, Jeanette is very sharp and clever. She's resourceful, well liked and has many friends. She's also very pretty. Disadvantages: Jeanette is very small both in height and weight. She's not very strong and she is rather fragile. Jeanette sometimes has difficulties taking things seriously or concentrating. Designated Number: Team Red no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Switchblade Conclusion: Seems like the party's over for Jeanette! She'll need to wise up in a hurry, because her stature sure isn't going to do her any favours on the show. Mentor's Comment:'''This game is no laughing matter. Buendia had better grasp that quickly, because I won't tolerate insubordination. ''The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Entered a danger zone Collected Weapons: 'Switchblade (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'April Stone, Peter Campbell, Brenda Hernandez, Jhamel Thompson '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I thought I was being strong and being a survivor but I was just being exactly what my killers, the studio, not the kids, wanted me to be. Well I'm not going to be your wind up doll anymore and I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm going out in the most boring, uninteresting way possible so that everyone who watches knows that there's nothing funny or cool about this. I was wrong when I thought it was. I'm sorry."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jeanette, in chronological order Sandbox: *If Music Be the Food of Love *Fate Bash SOTF-TV: *A Truck Stop instead of St. Peter's *Save Yourself, Serve Yourself *Follow Me, Don't Follow Me *Girls on Film Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeanette. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters